


let's both remember (that i'll never let you go)

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, VIVA KAZUSEI!!!, Winter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salju pertama yang turun di Tokyo pada musim dingin tahun ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's both remember (that i'll never let you go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



> disarankan banget buat mendengarkan **Missing You (그리워해요)** dari _2NE1_ dan/atau **You and I** dari _Bom (2NE1)_. atau, mendengarkan apapun yang cocok didengarkan untuk membangkitkan suasana musim dingin. :D ~~sudah lama ga judulin fanfiksi pakai lirik lagu~~  
>  cerita ini diambil dari bagian rp dengan ari terctjintah. :*

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lirik lagu **Missing You (** **그리워해요)** yang dibawakan oleh _2NE1_ dan **You and I** yang dibawakan oleh _Bom (2NE1)._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Takao mula-mulanya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Akashi lakukan. Akashi yang mengulurkan tangannya ke udara kosong jelas membuatnya mengernyit samar. Akashi masih tetap dalam posisinya untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya secercah senyum mampir di wajah pemuda berambut merah itu. Tatapan Akashi tetap lurus ke depan, kedua iris warna delima tampak menyala, mungkin efek senyum yang mencapai matanya.

"Salju."

Takao berkedip, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Ini adalah salju pertama yang turun di Tokyo pada musim dingin tahun ini. Akashi dan Takao baru saja pulang dari resital biola Akashi empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Setengah jam sebelumnya, mereka makan berdua di sebuah kedai _ramen_ sederhana. Tiga jam sebelum itu, Takao menyaksikan Akashi memainkan biola dengan mengenakan kemeja warna putih seperti tulang, dasi warna merah seperti darah, dan jas warna merah marun. Takao menyaksikan Akashi memainkan biola, diiringi dengan permainan piano dari Midorima Shintarou sebagai lagu penutup acara resital.

Sekarang, Takao sedang duduk bersama dengan Akashi di sebuah bangku taman. Taman ini berada di Tokyo, namun sepi pengunjung dan tidak sedang terang-benderang. Akashi bilang udaranya dingin, jadi Takao melepas jas hitam yang ia kenakan, dan menyampirkannya di kedua pundak Akashi. Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis, namun tidak ada penolakan verbal ataupun gestur yang diberikan.

Mereka berdua masih berada di bangku SMA, tahun kedua mengikuti Winter Cup.

Akashi menoleh pada Takao tanpa melunturkan senyumnya.

Akashi berdiri, kemudian menarik tangan Takao untuk berdiri pula. Takao tidak sempat membuka mulut untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan. Salju yang berjatuhan di atas rambut hitamnya sudah menjadi jawaban yang cukup buatnya.

Akashi masih menariknya, mungkin sampai ke tengah taman. Takao tidak sempat memerhatikan sekitar, tidak pula tertarik untuk itu.

"… Dingin," ujar Takao pelan, memecah keheningan yang dari tadi berada di antara keduanya.

Akashi tertawa sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melepas jas hitam yang ada di kedua pundaknya. Akashi mengembalikan jas tersebut kepada pemilik aslinya. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut mendongak ke atas dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibir.

"Apakah keinginanmu terwujud?"

Takao ingin melihat salju pertama turun di Tokyo, tidak ingin melewatkannya. Keinginan Takao memang sudah terwujud kini. Akashi hanya tidak mengetahui bagian kecil dari keinginan Takao: memandang jatuhnya salju pertama di Tokyo dengan orang lain di sebelahnya.

Sudut-sudut bibir Takao tertarik dan terangkat ke atas. "Sepertinya … ya."

Takao merasakan ujung-ujung jemari Akashi, kapalan karena keseriusan menyentuh senar-senar biola dengan tekun, menjauh, terlepas dari genggamannya. Akashi mulai berjalan, masuk ke area taman yang dari tadi belum mereka hampiri.

Takao tahu Akashi sedang tersenyum, sekalipun hanya punggung berbalut jas merah marun yang dapat ia tatap dari posisinya kini. Takao melangkahkan kakinya, satu, dua, dan menjadi sebentuk lari kecil. Ia mengejar Akashi yang telah lebih dahulu melangkah.

"Eh, Akashi, tunggu—"

Akashi dan Takao masih berada di bangku SMA, tahun kedua mengikuti Winter Cup. Ada senyuman di wajah mereka berdua pada detik ini, ketika mereka sedang berjalan bersisian satu dengan lainnya.

Ini adalah salju pertama yang turun di Tokyo pada musim dingin tahun ini.

Ini adalah yang pertama, untuk segalanya.

**Author's Note:**

> perbedaan mendasar dari takao dan midorima adalah:  
> takao berani mencoba.  
>  ~~kemudian melesat secepat cahaya untuk mengetik mdakantologi~~
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
